1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to anatomical teaching models. In particular, it relates to an anatomical teaching model that illustrates a sarcomere muscle cell.
2. Background
A variety of teaching methods are used in the biological and medical arts studies. One method of teaching the subject matter has been the development of three-dimensional models which allows students to better visualize the interrelationship between organs in a patient's body, as well as components of individual organs.
Typically, these models are used to describe major organs, or organ systems. For example, a number of models have been developed to teach ocular systems, and to show the interrelationship of components of the human eye. Some of these models show structural elements of a healthy eye, and some are designed to illustrate the effect of various injuries or diseases.
Other models have been developed to illustrate major systems such as the gastrointestinal tract. The typically provide a three-dimensional model which students can use to better understand the digestive system.
Still other models have been developed to illustrate the interconnection of organs for the purpose of understanding how drugs are processed in the body.
Other models have been developed to illustrate the circulatory system and the lungs to illustrate how the systems support the organs of the body.
Models have also been developed to illustrate mechanical functions performed by the skeleton and the muscular system.
The foregoing models are designed to teach how organs and/or internal biological systems work. In addition, another type of model has been developed to teach practical skills such as surgery. These models allow physicians and surgeons to test various methods without risking injury to an actual patient.
While the prior art models have been very useful for teaching large organ systems, and surgical techniques related to those organs, the prior art is largely ignored the smaller elements which form the building blocks of large organs. For example, there are no three-dimensional teaching models which show the internal workings of individual cells of particular types of organs. In particular, there are no three-dimensional models which illustrate the internal workings of muscle cells. It would be desirable to have a three-dimensional model of a muscle cell for the purpose of teaching biology and medical students how such cells work.
While the prior art has provided numerous types of models, it has failed to provide a three-dimensional model which illustrates the internal components of a muscle cell, and how those components interrelate to one another.